Bloody Roar vs. Psychic Force
Bloody Roar vs. Psychic Force is the crossover between the Bloody Roar and Psychic Force series. Modes Story Mode The order of chapters #Prologue Scenes - Setsuna has finally gained control over the Army organization, finds out that he needs advisors, so he unwillingly hires Wong and Agard to be his advisors. he also finds out and researches about the existence of zoanthropes. meanwhile a Zoanchicer called "Epic", sends the world a message that he can awaken the other abilities of Zoanthropes(Psychic Powers) and Psychicers(Beast Powers) respectively. #Might - Might, Wendy, Emilio and Patty get a mission from Burn to inform the W.O.C. about the possible plan of the Army Organization to test the strength of Zoanthropes and Psychicers in combat and to awake their other hidden powers. #Kenji - while Might and co are informing Long about what Setsuna might plan with Epic's message #Gates #Mitsuko #Carlo #Busuzima #Brad #Hans #Genma #Greg #Patty #Uriko #Emilio #Long #Chris #Shina #Regina #Jenny #Wendy #Alice #Setsuna #Shenlong #Wong #Gado #Keith #Xion #Burn #Yugo #Epilogue Scenes Arcade Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's stories. the 1st 6 are against random tags of opponents, the 7th is against the character's tag Sub-Bosses in their ascended forms and the 8th is against Epic. Score Attack Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 are against random tags of opponents and the 8th is against Epic. Time Attack Mode the player chooses 2 characters and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 are against random tags of opponents and the 8th is against Epic. Survival Mode the player chooses 4(2 characters each) characters and goes through 25 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. the 1st 24 are against random tags of opponents and the 25th is against Epic. Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Classic Games Mode *Bloody Roar 1 (Arcade Version) *Bloody Roar 2 (Arcade Version) *Bloody Roar 3 (Arcade Version) *Psychic Force EX *Psychic Force 2012 EX Plot A mysterious Zoanchicer called Epic sends a message to the world that he can turn Zoanthropes and Psychicers into Zoanchicers. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Bloody Roar 5 but borrows mechanics from Psychic Force 2015 and the gameplay is 2 on 2 rather than 1 on 1. Default Characters Bloody Roar * Yugo Ogami(Beast: Wolf, Element: ?-Ascendeded Form only) * Alice Tsukagami(Beast: Rabbit, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Long Jin(Beast: Tiger, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Kenji Ogami(Beast: Mole, Element: Fire-Ascended Form only) * Uriko Nonomura(Beast: Cat, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Jeanne Gado(Beast: Leopard, Element: Wind-Ascended Form only) * Jenny Burtory(Beast: Bat, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Hajime Busuzima(Beast: Chameleon, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Steven Goldberg(Beast: Insect, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Golan Draphan(Beast: Elephant, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Nagi Kirishima(Beast: Spurious, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Reiji Takigawa(Beast: Crow, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Takuya Inoue(Beast: Racoon, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Akane Yamada(Beast: Squirrel, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Fiorella Bassani(Beast: Kangaroo, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Rudolf Blau(Beast: Bear, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) *Custom Zoanthrope Psychic Force * Burn Griffiths(Beast: Wolf-Ascended Form only, Element: Fire) * Wendy Ryans(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Wind) * Emilio Michaelov(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Light) * Gates Oltsman(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Cyborg) * Rokudo Genma(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Magic) * Might(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Lightning) * Patty Myers(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Tone) * Carlo Belfron(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Water) * Regina Belfron(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Fire) * Setsuna(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Darkness) * Gudeath(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Gravity) * Genshin Kenjoh(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Magic) * Shiori(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Magic) * Adeline Aries(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Ice) * Pablo Audino(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Wind) * Sakura Hattori(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Solar Energy) *Custom Psychicer Unlockable Characters Bloody Roar * Alan Gado(Beast: Lion, Element: Wind-Ascended Form only) * Mitsuko Nonomura(Beast: Boar, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Hans Taubemann(Beast: Fox, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Ryuzo Kato(Beast: Iron Mole, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Gregory Jones(Beast: Gorilla, Element: Earth-Ascended Form only) * Uranus(Beast: Echidna/Chimera, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Long Shen(Beast: Tiger, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Xion Kirishima(Beast: Unborn, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) * Aileen Brody(Beast: Wasp, Element: ?-Ascended Form only) Psychic Force * Keith Evans(Beast: Tiger-Ascended Form only, Element: Ice) * Chris Ryans(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Lightning) * Brad Kilsten(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Gravity) * Richard Wong(Beast: Unborn-Ascended Form only, Element: Time) * Akashinga Maraire(?-Ascended Form only: None, Element: Earth) * Yamato Hayashi(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Fire) * Frederick Schmidt(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Steel) * Lilith Alderson(Beast: ?-Ascended Form only, Element: Poison) * Archie Agard(Beast: Phoenix-Ascended Form only, Element: Telekinesis) Original Characters * Epic(Beast: All, Element: All) - The main antagonist and Final Boss of the game. not much is known about Epic othen than that he was born to a Zoanthrope father and a Psychicer mother, making him a Zoanchicer. He also has the ability to turn other Zoanthropes and Psychicers into Zoanchicers. Stages *Balcony *Tunnel *Airport *Jungle *Aquarium *Volcano *Asian Temple *European Castle *Pirate Ship *Slums *Construction Site *Laboratory *Empty Zone *Mind Zone Sub-Bosses Cheats #Unlock Gado - Get 50,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Wong - Get 400,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Mitsuko - Get 150,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Chris - Get 200,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Hans - Get 250,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Brad - Get 300,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Kohryu - Get 350,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Frederick - Get 600,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Greg - Get 450,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Yamato - Get 500,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Uranus - Get 550,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Agard - Get 800,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Shenlong - Get 650,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Lilith - Get 700,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Xion - Get 750,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Keith - Get 100,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Aileen - Get 850,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Akashinga - Get 900,000 Battle Points. #Unlock Epic - Get 950,000 Battle Points. Reception and Reactions The game was met with puzzling yet positive reactions upon its announcement, due to how both franchises are vastly different in terms of gameplay. however upon release, the game met with critical acclaim by both Bloody Roar fans and Psychic Force fans. Trivia *Psychic Force characters fight on the ground like Bloody Roar characters. Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Activision Category:Konami Category:Kojima Productions Category:Square Enix Category:Taito Category:Taito Corporation Category:Bloody Roar Category:Psychic Force Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Steam Games Category:2015 video games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:Activision Games